Core support is requested to provide stability and flexibility in The Salk Institute's integrated cancer research program and to encourage cooperation among the various investigators engaged in cancer research. The Institute's cancer research program emphasizes (a) the interaction of cellular and viral regulatory mechanisms with the cell membrane, (b) direct studies of the composition and structure of the cell membrane and (c) efforts to manipulate the immune system to facilitate the immune rejection of malignant cells. There are innumerable interrelationships between the many different research projects. Although much interaction takes place at present, this interaction would be much enhanced with CORE support. Also, CORE support will tie the separate programs together without inhibiting individual initiative. The objective of this program is to contribute to a cure for cancer.